


and you know we're on each other's team

by HuiLian



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bickering, Fire, Fluff, Gen, Rated teen because of swearing, Teen Titans as Family, The fab five!, YeetDC2020, i love them okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: Dick turns around to see Roy grinning. Now that the kids are safe and the robot is already dealt with, Dick’s earlier annoyance comes back.“Don’t follow me into fire,” he spits out.Roy’s grin turns to a scowl. “Well then don’t run into fire, Short Pants. Damn it, Wing, what was I supposed to do? Watch you go into fire?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Garth & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Donna Troy & Wally West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	and you know we're on each other's team

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly inspired by Frozen II trailer. It's been hovering in my mind for months, and I just got to write it now! It's my first time writing the Titans, so I hope I got them right.  
> Enjoy!  
> Title from Team by Lorde

It was supposed to be a catching-up-with-each-other trip. Honestly. 

But of course, with the Titans, it's never just a catching-up-with-each-other trip. There's always a disaster one way or another. Honestly, by now, Dick should have just slotted in superpowered villain attacks on their trips. 

Dick is letting Wally, Donna, and Garth take point on this one. They are handling it very well, and the last thing Dick wants to do is to be another one of their worries as they're battling the robot. None of his gear makes a dent to the robot, and he can’t exactly punch the robot into submisssion. Dick is not worried though. Wally, Donna, and Garth can handle it, and Roy is providing back-up. It's fine. 

So Dick focuses his efforts on evac. He  _ hates _ fighting with supervillains in cities, because inevitably, there will be civilian damage. Properties, at the very least. 

He checks in with the first responders, making sure that all the buildings surrounding the battle site are clear, then, he goes to where Roy is notching his arrow, searching for a weak spot in the robot’s armor.

“So? How’re they doing?” Dick asks. 

“They’re doing fine, bossman. It’s just another day for them.”

“Hmm, Donna’s not watching her right flank.”

“That’s because I’m watching it for her. Relax, Wingster. They got it.”

Dick opens his mouth to reply when suddenly, the building next to them exploded. Damn it. Dick was hoping to get out of this one with just minimal damage.

Dick lifts his arms to protect his head, and sees Roy does the same from the corner of his eyes. He is about to shrug it off and move on, when he heard a scream. 

Dick looks at Roy. Roy looks back. 

“That building is supposed to be evacuated already!” Dick says. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Dick looks at the burning ruins of the building and runs. 

*

Dick finds a little boy clutching to his doll and a little girl clutching to the boy. Siblings, if Dick has to guess. They are huddled together, surrounded by ruins, and Dick can’t get near them because a burning log is blocking his access. To top it all off, that log is the only thing holding a bunch of wall debris from falling and crushing the kids. 

Damn it. 

Dick starts racking his mind for other ways to get them out of the building safely. 

Wait! Dick can’t get it, but the kids can get out. There’s an opening just big enough for the girl squeeze through, and if the girl can get out, the boy is guaranteed to be able to get out. They have to do it fast, though, because the fire on the log is spreading. It’s not going to be able to hold the ruins for long.

“Hey,” Dick says with the softest, most reliable tone possible, “do you know who I am?” 

The girl lifts her head to look at Dick. She nods. 

“Okay. I need you to trust me, can you do that?” 

The girl bites her lips, but nods again. 

“Good. We need to get out of here. Do you see this log?”

The girl nods again. By now, the boy is also looking at Dick. Good. He doesn’t need to explain this twice then. 

“You see the opening underneath it? I need you to crawl through, yeah?” 

The girl looks terrified, but determined. She nods again. Good girl. 

She wrestles her way out of their little huddle, and nudges the boy to go. The boy, however, starts shaking his head. 

The girl nudges the boy again. It’s clear that she’s not going to leave until the boy does. The boy, however, looks absolutely terrified at the prospect of crawling through the fire. 

Okay. Okay. Dick can do this. His suit is insulated against fire. He just has to lift the log to make the opening bigger, and somehow stop the other ruins from tumbling down. 

“What do you need me to do, Nightwing?” Roy’s voice says. Dick turns around to see the man standing behind him. 

“Did you follow me inside?” 

“Yeah. Now, what do you need me to do?” 

Dick wants to start arguing with Roy about the fact that he just  _ followed him into fire _ ,  _ is he crazy, _ but the kids come first. Dick files that for later, and says, “Okay. I’m going to lift this log, you keep the rest of them from crashing down.” 

Roy nods. Then, as Dick starts lifting the log, he fires one of his arrows. When it lands, foams come out and start to harden, supporting the ruins. 

“That’s not going to last, so we better be quick,” Roy says, already coming to help Dick lift the log.

“Right,” Dick says. “Come on, kids. Let’s go.” 

Thankfully, the boy thinks that the log and so the fire, is high enough and far away enough from him that he starts to crawl out. The girl is not far behind. 

As soon as the kids are out, Dick looks at Roy, and they release the log at the same time. Sometimes, it’s amazing working with his oldest friends. They know just what to do without being asked. 

The girl is already clutching the boy’s arms again. Dick kneels down, and says, “Let’s go out, yeah?”

They both nod. 

Dick takes the girl’s hand and starts walking. They’re lucky that the way out is relatively clear. Roy takes the rear, helping the boy navigate through the ruins of the building. 

As soon as they’re outside, Dick hands them to the firefighters already on the scene. The paramedics took them and start patching up the kids. As soon as he’s sure that the kids are going to be alright, Dick looks up and is greeted by the sight of Donna punching the robot down. Good.

“Man, I’ll never get tired of seeing Donna punch things.” 

Dick turns around to see Roy grinning. Now that the kids are safe and the robot is already dealt with, Dick’s earlier annoyance comes back. 

“Don’t follow me into fire,” he spits out.

Roy’s grin turns to a scowl. “Well then don’t run into fire, Short Pants. Damn it, Wing, what was I supposed to do?  _ Watch _ you go into fire?” 

“My suit completely insulates me from fire, Arsenal. Yours doesn’t.” 

“Fuck you, Wing. You don’t get to run ahead like that and not expect me to follow. Besides, you couldn’t have gotten them out without me there.” 

“That’s debatable, Arsenal.” 

“What you do mean that’s debatable? I literally-” Someone slaps Roy on his head. 

Dick takes that opportunity to open his mouth again, but then his head also got slapped.

“Stop arguing and just say you’re worried about each other.” Donna. Of course.

“I-” Dick’s sentence is cut off by a blast of water. He’s now drenched, along with Roy. Donna, however, is perfectly dry. 

“You could have just called me,” Garth says. The sentence is punctuated by the fact that the building is no longer burning. 

“You were battling the robot. I didn’t want to distract you,” Dick mumbles. Garth, however, heard him perfectly well.

“That’s hardly a distraction,” Garth says. 

“Oh, are we grilling Nightwing about his inability to ask for help?” Wally stops in front of them. “Everywhere is clear, by the way.” 

“ _ Yes _ , we’re grilling Nightwing about his inability to ask for help,” Roy says. “You have a team, Wing. Remember that the next time you go into fires.” 

“I-” Dick sighs. He can’t win against them, his four oldest friends. He should have just stopped trying. “Fine, I’m sorry, okay? I’ll remember that next time.” 

“That’s all we ask, Dick,” Donna says. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m going back and having a long, hot shower. Are you guys coming with or are you staying here?” 

“Hmm, I can live with that. As long as I get to see you in that shower,” Roy says. 

Everyone collectively groans. 

“Really, Roy?” Garth says. “I do want that shower, though. This water is foul.” 

“Race you there!” Wally speeds off. 

“One of you gets a lift from me. The rest just have to walk back,” Donna says. 

Dick looks at Roy and Garth. Then, Garth says, “What do you say we leave them to work this out and you give  _ me _ a lift, Troia?” 

Before Dick or Roy can make their case, Donna smiles. “Sounds good. Here we go!” Donna lifts Garth and takes off. 

“Did she just…” Dick says.

“Yup.” 

“We’re going to have…”

“Yup, again,” Roy says. 

“Oh, damn it.” Dick sighs. “I’m soaking wet.”

“Hey, at least we’re doing this together.” 

“Are you kidding? Doing this with you is worse than doing it alone.” 

“What do you mean it’s worse! You’re literally the reason why we’re stranded here.” 

“ _ I’m  _ the reason? I didn’t hear you calling to the others for help!” 

“Okay, maybe we’re both at fault here.”

“Damn right!” 

They walk past the robot, the emergency personnel surrounding it, and the crowds of people surrounding them. 

“No, this is definitely your fault,” Roy says.

“You want to go? Bring it on, Arsenal.” 

They didn’t reach the Tower until hours later, still arguing. 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
